Half Life 2: Continuation
by ddrattack
Summary: A continuation of the Half Life 2's Storyline. Picks up right after Episode 2
1. Introduction

The morning light crept over Gordon Freeman. His subconscious recognized this pleasant feeling, and urged him to open his eyes. Slowly, his eyelids forced themselves open and his body began to awake. The smell of the untouched wilderness had disguised the fact that the remnants of the Combine were still on watch for him. He laid solemnly and silently, taking in the lush greenery and sounds. Suddenly his mind flashed back to a nightmare he had had that night.

_Get ready Mr. Freeman. You have a day ahead of you... Intoned the voice of the man in the blue suit. _

_There is still plenty of fun to be had..._


	2. Chapter 1

The thought of the odd man rippled through Gordon's mind. Had he had something to do with Eli's death? Was he the one who interfered? The sickly grin crept back into Gordon's mind again. The grin that peeled to one corner of the unemotional face. _His_ grin. Gordon shook his head, in order to clear the thoughts from his mind. _Where was he anyway_, he thought to himself. The last thing he could remember was Eli's death and getting into a helicopter with Alyx. _Shit_, Alyx...

_Where is she?_ He struggled to remember, the events of the past few hours,_or was it days. _He shrugged abruptly again to impede the nasty thoughts from entering his mind again. He had to do something. Gordon positioned himself into a kneeling position in an attempt to stand up, but a sharp pain cut across his body. _Damn..._ The HEV was disabled beyond repair. Gordon easily slipped off the suit, his sticky, sweaty, bloody blue jumpsuit from so long ago was all he had for protection. Gordon looked around his immediate surroundings.

The area around him was devoid of any Combine influence. Just trees, trees and more trees. They seemed to stretch on forever. There was no out of place smell, no neuro-toxins or city smells, just the fresh scent of mountain pines and flowers. Never in his adult life had Gordan Freeman felt so peaceful, but his thoughts drifted back to Alyx. _Damn it! _He yelled at himself. His body contorted in anger, his fists clenched. He needed to find her. He couldn't force himself to remember why he had even left on the helicopter. The only vivid memory he had was the sight of Eli's body slumped over in a heap on the ground. The poor man's eyes looked at him, deathly still, even in memory.

Gordon's senses took him back to reality. Some time had passed since he had allowed himself to retreat into the contours of his mind. He immediately stood up and began running through the woods, shouting Alyx's name. He had no plan, no strategy. Just to run, and run fast. He continued to run deeper into the forest when a short, quiet noise piqued his ears. It was faint and he wasn't sure exactly where it was coming from. Gordon moved towards the direction where he heard the sound and stood quietly, waiting for the sound to come again. He called Alyx's name again, and sat down on a nearby log, desperately hoping she was still alive.

"Gordon?" a small, fragile voice echoed softly through the wood.

Gordon turned to look, and there he saw her. She was limping slightly, and using a tree branch as a makeshift crutch. Her eyes glistened when she saw him, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw her. She had grown on him, at first it had just been a pseudo-business relationship, though it had grown into something more than just that. Gordan ran over to give her some support. She turned to him, trying to conceal her pain.

"I was so...worried...After dad...And then I thought...You..." she struggled to say.

Gordon put his arm around her. The world had really gone to hell.

"Don't worry...It'll be fine...We'll just find Doctor Kleiner, and get the hell home." Gordon said, chuckling to himself. Alyx leaned into his embrace and snuggled in closer to his shoulder.

"I really hope so Gordon..." she said, drifting into a dreamless sleep, using Gordon as a large pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

Gordon hadn't really received any sleep during the last 12 hours. It didn't bother him, that much. He was used to long engagement, however without the HEV suit he suddenly found himself much less powerful and strong. Normal human fatigue settled into his body, a sensation he hadn't felt in a while. The odd feeling brought back memories of his life before Black Mesa. Long nights studying and planning, and even as a child he spent long nights dreaming up inventions he would create.

_You have destroyed so much, Doctor Freeman... Tell me exactly, what did you create in this world? _Echoed, Breen's long ago words.

Gordon's mind drifted throughout his memories. For the first time he had been brought back to Earth, he thought of his parents. _Where are they?_ He asked himself. He remembered his mother's smile as he told her of his new position at Green Labs (The Cover for Black Mesa). His father's ecstatic eyes haunted Gordon's mind. _I already have too much to worry about already..._ He continued his solemnity. Sudden movement from Alyx jolted his thoughts back to the present once again.

"Good morning, sleepy head..." Gordon whispered, amused at his own tone. He shifted slightly to allow Alyx some breathing room.

"Technically, it's good evening, Gordon." she replied sleepily.

"Oh... Well... Good Evening, Miss Vampire."

"Not funny..." she said as she moved back closer to Gordon on the old wooden log.

Gordon could tell that Alyx wasn't herself. He didn't blame her at all for it. His father's death had done the same thing. When someone you care deeply about dies, it can cause odd adjustments and reactions. Gordon instinctively put his arm around Alyx's shoulder again. She smiled back at him. Her eyes were sad, and almost lifeless. It was then Gordon saw the extent of her injuries. Her left leg and been completely dislocated. Gordon's mouth dropped in shock. _How had I not noticed this before? _

"Scared of a little injury, Gordon?" she grimaced

"Not at all, Alyx..." said Gordon.

Gordon didn't usually talk often. He usually communicated with silent nods and grunts. The only time he had ever spoken in the last few months was with Breen at the top of the Combine Citadel. He preferred to keep minimal contact. Getting too attached to someone just complicated things in his line of work. He was the exact opposite as a child. He would talk endlessly about building a teleporter, so he could visit all around the world. He would openly debate with his father about scientific theories and talk to his mother about books he read. He especially enjoyed Jules Verne. He could never stop thinking about the inventions in his books. They filled Gordon with wonder and delight. Reading, was Gordon's fondest memory of his childhood. Things changed however, when his father died. Gordon withdrew into his mind, the little boy's wonder still intact.

"What are you thinking about?" Alyx asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, just remembering..." he replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing"

"How can you tell?"

"It's a little thing called body language, Gordon" she mocked.

Gordon laughed quietly. He continued to ponder. His memories where coming back with such vivacity and clarity. The silence between he and Alyx was necessary, he thought. _She's just lost her father... _Their closeness was a bit odd to him as well. Technically, Gordon was 47 years old, and Alyx had been a child when he was put into a stasis. He even remembered meeting her once when he had to visit Dr. Vance at his residence at the base. He saw her just fleetingly, hiding behind her father's legs, like most children do.

"So what exactly do we have to do now?" Gordon asked.

"Well... We _were_ supposed to head to a base on the outskirts of this forest, but somehow the helicopter crashed. I don't really know how it happened." she replied.

"That doesn't really do us much good."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You could have been thinking of a way to get out of the forest, instead of nothing." she said, jokingly.

"I didn't even know what the hell we were doing until you just told me!"

"Fine, Gordon. You win. I'm an idiot" said Alyx.

"You are no idiot. You're far from it." Gordon replied.

"I know, I just like making you feel guilty." she laughed.

Gordon smiled. She was still in there somewhere. The woman he had grown to know, and perhaps love. It was just very confusing for him. He _is_ older than she is. He was almost the same age as Dr. Vance and Dr. Kleiner when he was put in stasis. Why did he have so much going on in his mind. Why had his memories decided to come back now? He already had too much to think about in the present, let alone the past.

"Should we head out?" Gordon asked, quietly.

"I think so, though I don't know how long I can take on this leg." Alyx said.

"I could carry you." Gordon joked, hoping both that she wouldn't take it seriously, and that she would accept his offer.

"Not to be mean, but you don't look as tough as you did in the HEV suit." she teased.

"Thanks, your insults mean everything to me."

Gordon paused for a second. His mind had drifted off to another memory. Gordon clearly remembered the events of Black Mesa for the first time in years. The pain, the anguish had all come back to him in that short instance. He shook his head to clear the thoughts again.

"Gordon, aren't you going to carry me? Hello? Gordon?" asked Alyx.

Gordon shrugged and picked her up. She was heavier than he thought. Without his HEV suit, life had become a bit harder. It was still bearable, however. _Damnit... She's heavy. _Gordon continually thought walking down the mountain path. It suddenly came across to him that they had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we headed exactly?" he asked

"There's a resistance town up ahead, that's where we were headed before the helicopter crashed."

"I guess that's the plan..." replied Gordon.


End file.
